heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Fired
Some of the fictional heroes or heroines lose their jobs. In fiction, some heroes are portrayed having a job like regular people who have normal social lives outside of their job. There are times however, things doesn't gone smoothly during their jobs, either due to arguments with his/her bosses, being framed by rival/enemy, betrayal that done on purpose or accidental, or other misfortunes that resulting him/her being fired from their jobs. Depend on the story's plot, the moment when he/she being fired would vary, ranging from mistake that done by him/her, frame-ups, or worse, part of conspiration that done by antagonists, either due to rivalries or the hero deemed to be endangered their plan due to risk of them uncover the truth or they may get their old jobs back. Examples *'Wart (King Arthur Pendragon): '''Loses his job as duty as his boss, Sir Ector's son, Sir Kay's squire. *'Inspector Gadget: Gets fired by Chief Quimby after letting Dr. Claw's henchmen steal the Protoid Laser and causing damage at the Science Convention which was because of Dr. Claw's circuit override chip which was planted on his Gadget Hat by a disguised Brick and McKibble. *'''Peter Parker: He gets fired from his boss, Mr. Aziz for being late and failing to deliver the pizzas on time due to his Spider-Man duties, along with ripping off the Joe's Pizza sticker off his helmet, enforcing the fact. *'George Jetson:' He gets fired from his boss Mr. Spacely sometimes after a misunderstanding or whenever he makes a mistake which turns out to be a disaster. *'Osmosis Jones: '''Gets fired by Mayor Phlemming from the Frank Police Department for setting off the pill to pop a pimple. *'Homer Simpson:' Loses his job dozens of times from the Power Plant. *'Goofy:' Loses his job for goofing off and causing an accident at the toy factory. *'Martin Fisherman: Loses his job at K-Mart for daydreaming about his friendship with Josh Sanderson. *'''Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles: They both lose their jobs for trying to go on strike because Mr. Krabs refuses to give them their paychecks. *'Dudley Puppy: '''Gets fired from T.U.F.F. for sabotaging the Country Fair while being hypnotized by Verminious Snaptrap. *'Robert Parr:' Gets fired from the Insurance Agency for injuring his boss Gilbert Huph for his refusal to help a mugged victim just outside the building. *'The Circus Bugs:' Lose their jobs for causing P.T. Flea to burn up from a flammable fly paper. *'Peter Griffin:' Gets fired from the Pawtucket Brewery for causing an accident while playing with the forklift. *'Chet and Turbo:' Gets fired by Carl by destroying The Jarden. *'Otto Man:' He loses his job for causing numerous incidents in the Springfield town square and ramming the School bus into the statue of Jebediah Springfield. *'Sherman Klump:' Gets fired for letting the hamster he used to demonstrates the youth, mutates into a monster and attacks Dean Richmond violently. *'D.J. Drake:' Gets fired for having the Batmobile demolishing the Water Tower of the Warner Bros. Studio and he loses his security guard uniform. *'Mary Jane Watson:' Gets fired, because of bad views for her play and was replaced by a different actress named Andrea Rubin. *'Apu Nahasapeemapetilon:' Gets fired from the Kwik-E Mart for selling expired and spoiled meat to the customers including his friend, Homer Simpson. *'Mr. Mackey:''' Gets fired from his job for giving the marijuana to the class. (Which was actually Mr. Garrison who did took and smoke it and he got very high). Quotes Gallery Spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-593.jpg|Peter Parker gets fired from his boss, Mr. Aziz for being late and failing to deliver the pizzas on time due to his Spider-Man duties, along with ripping off the Joe's Pizza sticker off his helmet, enforcing the fact. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Robert Parr gets fired from the Insurance Agency for injuring his boss Gilbert Huph for his refusal to help a mugged victim just outside the building. looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg|D.J. Drake gets fired for having the Batmobile demolishing the Water Tower of the Warner Bros. Studio. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg|The Circus Bugs lose their jobs for causing P.T. Flea to burn up from a flammable fly paper. George Gets Fired.png|George Jetson gets fired from his boss Mr. Spacely sometimes after a misunderstanding or whenever he makes a mistake. Inspector Gadget being fired by Chief Quimby for failing to stop Claw and ruining the science convention.jpg|Inspector Gadget gets fired for ruining the science convention and failing to stop Claw. File:DogDaze75.png|Dudley Puppy getting fired by the Chief for sabotaging the Country Fair while being hypnotized by Verminious Snaptrap. spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-4940.jpg|Mary Jane Watson gets fired, because of bad views for her play and was replaced by a different actress named Andrea Rubin. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts